<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vivien Harmon NSFW Alphabet by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727376">Vivien Harmon NSFW Alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>See the title.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vivien Harmon/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vivien Harmon NSFW Alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)<br/>Vivien is too used to Ben to know how to really show any aftercare needs so she tends to rely on you knowing. She likes gentle affection, kisses and sweetness. </p><p>B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)</p><p>Vivien loves your hands. </p><p>You tend to love Vivien’s smile and how happy she is when you make love. </p><p>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)</p><p>Vivien is almost afraid of what it means to cum, although she loves how easily you can make her do it. </p><p>D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</p><p>Vivien loves when you get possessive about her, especially with Ben. </p><p>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)</p><p>Vivien has some experience but mostly with men, she is very reliant on guidance. </p><p>F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)</p><p>Vivien is mostly a fan of the simple positions, she loves to be pulled against you and into your lap for affection, even if she blushes at your attentions. </p><p>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)</p><p>Vivien is often tense when it comes to romance or sex, she only really relaxes when she knows it’s you and not some trick of the house. </p><p>H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)</p><p>Vivien is purely groomed, she won’t let you see her any other way. </p><p>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) </p><p>Vivien loves to keep eye contact no matter what you do. </p><p>J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)</p><p>Vivien has admitted she can’t masturbate. </p><p>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</p><p>Mild mommy kink (on the rough days)<br/>Possessiveness<br/>Strap-Ons<br/>Affection/Praise Kink<br/>Handcuffs or ribbon ties</p><p> </p><p>L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)</p><p>She doesn’t really mind where in the house you do it although she prefers to do things in the bedroom. </p><p>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</p><p>Vivien loves being loved, it makes her feel special and somewhat sexy. </p><p>N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)</p><p>Nothing painful.<br/>Nothing with blood. <br/>Nothing with bodily fluid beyond saliva or ‘pleasure fluids’ as Vivien puts it. </p><p>O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)</p><p>Vivien loves when you go down on her, she loves affection and loves feeling like she’s wanted. She can give although she sometimes needs a little reassurance that she is doing well. </p><p>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</p><p>Fast and rough only happens if Ben is being a little too aggressive with her, the need to be possessed and claimed taking over. Generally Vivien prefers slow and steady and sensual, she prefers to be wanted and loved. </p><p>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)</p><p>Quickies don’t happen. Neither of you can exactly leave. </p><p>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)</p><p>Vivien doesn’t like risks. </p><p>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)</p><p>Vivien and you both have plenty of stamina and it’s not unknown for you both to spend the day in bed when you need to. </p><p>T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</p><p>Mostly a strap-on on the days Vivien needs a little extra help to find release, most times you don’t bother with anything beyond your own touches and kisses. </p><p>U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)</p><p>Vivien is only a tease when you seem to forget her. </p><p>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)</p><p>Depends on the pace and day. Usually Vivien is loud enough to be heard but not overly so. She’s more of a whiner than a moaner, although you delight in pushing her far enough to drag moans from her. </p><p>W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)</p><p>Vivien is a clinger. She often needs to be held, even if not touched anywhere intimate. </p><p>X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)</p><p>Vivien always wears soft lace and cotton. </p><p>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</p><p>How high? Not very… unless it’s a day when she feels particularly lonely, then she tends to need it often and powerfully. </p><p>Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards) </p><p>Neither of you can technically sleep, but she rests quite happily.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>